


The Perfect Steak (Don't forget the dog)

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, The boys relaxing, elbows friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: The guys have had a nice meal together and are headed home.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	The Perfect Steak (Don't forget the dog)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> I really wanted to show you my appreciation for all the enjoyment you've provided me and the rest of the fandom. This little thing is the only way I can do that, I hope you like it sky, you're one of the absolute best out there!!!  
> I hope it's at least a little bit enjoyable.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> And as always, my unending thanks to oddgit for ALWAYS being there!

“Thanks, Finch, the ribeye was as good as you said it'd be.” John held the door for his partner while Harold donned his gloves in preparation for the cold night air.

“It was my pleasure, Mister Reese. They’ve always had the most delectable steaks in the city. I really don’t know how we managed to get a table tonight.”

John looked at Harold and smirked, “I have no idea either, Harold,” amusement twinkled in his eyes, “I’m sure it had nothing to do with the hundred dollar bill I saw you slip the maître d’ as soon as we walked in.”

“I beg your pardon… are you accusing me of offering that man a bribe?” Harold did his best act of being insulted.

“I’m not accusing you of offering a bribe,” John replied unflappably. “But I am accusing the guy of accepting one.” They both chuckled at that and strolled back to the car fat and happy.

“Since I bought, I think it only fair that you tell Bear we have no leftovers for him.” Harold opened the driver’s side door and suddenly noticed John had disappeared. He looked back the direction they just came from and saw him walking quickly down the sidewalk, “John!” he called out, “Where are you going?”

“I’m no dummy,” John shouted behind him, “I’ll text you when Bear’s steak is ready. You can just pick me up.”

Harold couldn’t help but to laugh at that.


End file.
